staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Listopada 2014
thumb|left|120px 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6026 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6026); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 16 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 16); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Skradziona miłość - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A - odc. 9, Wakacje w górach (The A - Team, ep. 9, Holiday in the Hills); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Przepis dnia - /157/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Moja Misja; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2953; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 17 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 17); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2954; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2636 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /220/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /158/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Wielki Test z Historii. 25 lat wolności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Święta wojna cz. 4. Dżihad Cesarza (Der Heiliger Krieg. Holy War) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Bez niej (Sin ella (Without Her)) 104'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Jorge Colón; wyk.:Luis Roberto Guzmán, Paola Núñez, Francisco Gattorno, Fernando Ciangherotti; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Drużyna A - odc. 9, Wakacje w górach (The A - Team, ep. 9, Holiday in the Hills); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Notacje - Jan Turnau. Jan Turnau dyżurny teolog kraju; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Świat się kręci - /220/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 405 Samotne z wyboru; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Eloise w hotelu Plaza (Eloise at the Plaza) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Kevin Lima; wyk.:Julie Andrews, Sofia Vassilieva, Jeffrey Tambor, Kenneth Welsh, Debra Monk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Pupile w rozmiarze XXL (World’s Biggest Pets); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Rob McCourt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 87 "O szkole i kobietach" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1185 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1186 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1091; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 825; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Mur berliński - Początki - odc. 1/2 (Początki - ep. 1/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Oliver Halmburger,; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 22 (Lie to me s. II ep. 9 (Fold Equity)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Nowa - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Melancholia (Melancholia) 129'; dramat kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Francja, Szwecja (2011); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|120px 06:35 Mamy to! (14)Zabytki sakralne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:30 Agro Kurier; magazyn 07:45 Nasza Wieś; reportaż 07:50 Ring wolny 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 3.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Święta wojna - (299) Żyd Alojz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 3.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 42; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Małe ojczyzny - Bóg wysoko...; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Szkolimy dualnie - odc. 2 Kształcimy dualnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Non possumus.Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej - odc. 5/5; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc. 4 - Małe i praktyczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:48 Pogoda Flesz 17:50 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego; magazyn 18:15 Dla Rodziny 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Ring wolny 19:45 ABC Gospodarki; magazyn 20:00 Nasz Samorząd 20:10 Ginące zawody; reportaż 20:25 Żyjmy Zdrowo; magazyn 20:40 Lapidarium Opolskie; magazyn 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 3.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 3.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Non possumus.Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej - odc. 5/5; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - (299) Żyd Alojz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:50 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Pogoda - 3.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 3.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:20 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Łódź kreatywna - L. Stadt; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc. 4 - Małe i praktyczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Non possumus.Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej - odc. 5/5; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmieni moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza mlość 14.45 Dzień, który zmieni moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza mlość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.05 MEGA HIT - Pojutrze - film katastroficzny 22.25 Człowiek pies - film akcji, Francja, USA 0.50 Goodbye Bafana - dramat biograficzny Belgia, Francja, Niemcy RPA 3.15 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|120px 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Szkoła - serial 12.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.30 Top Model - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna Pani Domu - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 0.30 Wybrani - serial sensacyjny USA 1.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.20 Sekrety Magii 3.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.40 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left|120px 6.00 Czyja wina? 7.05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 9.00 Czyja wina? 10.00 Nie igraj z aniołem - telenowela obyczajowa 11.00 Burza 12.00 Na Patrolu 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Nie igraj z aniołem - telenowela obyczajowa 17.00 Burza 18.00 Na Patrolu 18.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Tata sam w domu 21.00 Galileo 22.00 Galileo 23.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 23.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial kryminalny 0.00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 1.05 STOP Drogówka 2.15 To był dzień 3.10 Cafe Futbol 5.00 4music thumb|left|120px 5.25 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.45 Męski Typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski - talk show 7.15 Niewinna intryga - telenowela 8.15 Sąd rodzinny 9.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.15 Magda M. - serial 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny 13.55 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.55 Magda M. - serial 16.55 Julia - serial 17.30 Julia - serial 18.00 Castle - serial 19.00 Mentalista - serial kryminalny 20.00 Żądła - film katastroficzny Niemcy 2008 22.05 Wybrana - serial S - F 23.05 Czarny deszcz - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 1.40 Sekrety Magii 3.45 Druga strona medalu 4.15 Druga strona medalu thumb|left|120px 06:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Marka Jackowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Karino odc.9 - Walka o życie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia w Komie - (583) Grecja - Dorota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1122 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 100* (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (217); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1064* - Koncert; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (1); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (597) Samotny rejs - Marta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. 6 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód - Polskie ślady w Przemyślanach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1122 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Czy monarchia to przeżytek?; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Strach ma wielkie oczy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (598) Japonia - Hamburgery; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski - odc. 171; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 10 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Lekcja polskiej historii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Klecel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (1); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. 6; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Strach ma wielkie oczy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (598) Japonia - Hamburgery; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1122; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reporter Polski - odc. 171; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Lekcja polskiej historii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Klecel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 7.00 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert życzeń 9.15 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Express Silesia 11.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13.45 Gdzie jesteś? 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15.50 Silesia Informacje - flesz 15.55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17.05 Schlesien Journal 17.20 Biznes klasa 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Niesamowite historie 21.00 Gdzie jesteś? 21.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0.30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1.30 Gdzie jesteś? 1.55 The Blue Moon Train 3.30 Emisja nocna